Fate Fanfics
by Rivalea L. Drawer
Summary: Fanfic: (Cortos) FZ y FSN. Género: Romance, poco lemon. Parejas: Gilart(Gilgamesh-Arturia), Diart(Diarmuid-Arturia)
1. Chapter 1

Fate Fanfics

Cap 1 — Matrimonio Diplomático

Los personajes pertenecen al manga y anime de Fate/Stay Night.

Uther, padre de la recién nacida Arturia, decidió entregar toda su educación al Mago Merlín, las profecías contadas por este, lo asombraron en gran manera, eso terminó por decidir el destino de la pequeña. Fue criada por Sir Hector como un varón, pero el mago le recordaba siempre que era una dama y debía cargar con las ropas de un caballero en el futuro. Al cumplir los 16, Arturo llegó a Londres con su padrastro, era un muchacho de facciones finas y cuerpo delgado, las doncellas sólo miraban su rostro ignorando la feminidad, quedando embelesadas por su sonrisa y trato.

El futuro brillante predicho por Merlín ante Uther se hizo presente cuando, por mera curiosidad, Arturia intentó sacar la espada prisionera de aquella piedra. El asombro de robustos y ágiles caballeros que se negaban a creer el futuro reinado que una niña ejercería fue desapareciendo, el primero en arrodillarse ante el máximo rey fue Lancelot, quien sería su maestro y amigo, continuaron los caballeros Perceval y Gawain, estos con algunos más formarían parte de la mesa redonda. Pasados unos pocos días, Arturia conoció a su verdadera familia, sin embargo, se alejó de ella para cumplir con su educación y entrenamiento de futuro rey de los caballeros.

A los 18 años, como pacto con el rey Cameliard, quien gobernaba el último territorio que faltaba para unificar Gran Bretaña, Arturia debía contraer nupcias con la hija de este, Cameliard aprovecharía la oportunidad de pertenecer a la familia real de un enorme imperio, así tenga que casar a su hija con una joven menor y del mismo sexo.

Merlín aconsejó a Arturia que no aceptara, si era posible que hiciera una guerra por el territorio, pero que no tome la mano de aquella joven.- Si Arturo desposa a esa mujer, no habrá heredero más que un bastardo, ese niño no te respetará como padre o madre, tu trono e Inglaterra destruirá con sus manos. Arturia, tu maestro Lancelot y Ginebra están unidos por el hilo del amor, ese niño bastardo, cuando sea capaz de blandir una espada, aprovechará ese romance para obligarte a matar a tu esposa y quitarte el trono en una guerra.

\- Entonces...- Guardó breve silencio antes de continuar.- No puedo ser rey si no desposó a alguna princesa y termino de unificar Gran Bretaña... Ginebra era mi opción de matar dos pájaros de un tiro y tomar la mano de un caballero, no es opcional, dada la circunstancia, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Arturia confiaba en la palabra de su benefactor y amigo, como una vez lo hizo su padre.

\- Vete, aún eres heredera de Uther, recorre territorios nuevos y haz alianzas de paz con ellos, algún rey se enamorará de ti y debes aceptar matrimonio con él, el peso de tu marido al ser otro rey convencerá finalmente al pueblo, es la única manera en la que puedes desposar a un varón y darle a Inglaterra un heredero no bastardo, si no de tu propio vientre, ese heredero estará bendito por que tu eres la única y legítima reyna con título de caballero. Deja a tu padre el cuidado del casi completo Reino y llevate a tus caballeros contigo, espero que el rey que te despose sea digno de tu belleza y fuerza, por el momento principe Arturo, inicia con los preparativos.

\- Merlín, confiaré a mi padre el reino y a ti, mi padre. Aguarda mi regreso honroso.

Arturia llevo a cabo una asamblea con sus caballeros explicándo la razón de su futura ausencia y alianzas, omitiendo el dar su mano a otro rey. Lancelot demostró disgusto, la toma de la corona debía ser inmediata, ya había transcurrido dos años desde que saco la espada de la piedra y el tiempo era corto, "Una guerra mas no haría incoveniente". Pero Arturo ya había decidido seguir el consejo de Merlín, Con Lancelot en desacuerdo pero jamás en contra de su aprendiz, se llegó al final.

Después de un mes partieron hacia el oriente donde el sol se ocultaba, 4 soldados y su príncipe, conociendo pueblos, pequeñas villas y aldeas. A medida que avanzaban, los rumores de un rey semi dios se hacían más cercanos, ninguno de aquellos paladines concebía tal idea de un ser con aquella naturaleza, el tiempo y las distancias lo hicieron palpable y real, Babilonia.

Lancelot recibió la orden de presentarla como princesa y ya no como principe heredero, Arturia pensó que sería una forma más común y menos extraña de llamarla. Ingresaron los 4 caballeros a la sala de conferencia, la informalidad con la que los recibia el supuesto semi dios fue insultante, Gilgamesh, rey de Babilonia yacía de lado en su lecho, bebiendo vino y siendo alimentado por cuanta mujer joven le complaciera, mucho no era sufiente para él, según los rumores también, era un ser ególatra y ambicioso, muy extraño para tener un reino próspero.

\- Nos llena de orgullo y honor saber que el rey nos ha invitado a una reunión privada.- lo último sonó irónico hasta para él mismo, Lancelot agradecía que su príncipe no precenciaba aquel acto himillante.

\- ¡Curiosidad!- dijo enérgico el rey desinteresado.- Ustedes son viajeros que provienen de un reino más allá del horizonte, pero a mis oídos llegaron que eran 4 guerreros y una joven hermosa.- bebió un sorbo de vino,- ...sólo veo a los 4 guerreros.

\- Arturia Pendragón, princesa heredera al trono de Gran Bretaña, unificadora de todos los reinos de Inglaterra, es mi señora, su alteza.- Explicó Lancelot.

\- ¿Una futura reina qué hace viajando por el mundo tan descuidadamente hombre plateado?

\- ... Lancelot, señor de Babilonia, mi Princesa anhela tener encuentros amistosos con otros gobernadores y aprender algo de ellos, ella fue educada con responsabilidades masculinas, sin embargo no deja de ser una mujer astuta.

Sin alargar demasiado el preámbulo, Gilgamesh echó a todas las jóvenes de ropas ligeras, llamó a Enkidu, su fiel amigo y tomando formalmente la visita se dirigieron hacia la habitación de invitados especiales, la armadura dorada y capa roja representaba la arrogancia y superioridad que sentía aquel ser sobre la plateada de los caballeros con capas azules, los pasos fuertes e imponentes avisaban su llegada a través de los pasillos de piedras blancas con refinados detalles hechos a mano. Sin pedir invitación irrumpió en la amplia habitación decorada con telas rojas y blancas, jarrones de oro, alfombras de pieles de fieras y el bello contraste de una silueta femenina en medio del enorme ventanal luciendo los vestidos tradicionales de la cultura local, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y adornados con una fina trenza que los abrazaba.

Arturia giro el rostro para dar la cara, sus caballeros se arrodillaron, ocultando la vista de aquella joven que despedía sensualidad primeriza a travez del vestido blancos y listones azules, más Diarmuid Ua Duibhne no podía dejar de mirarla, Arturia era su rival en caballería, ella siempre lo retaba y admiraba, desde que la conoció hace dos años no pudo dejar de verla como una mujer bella a pesar de sus trajes varoniles, más el príncipe jamás se enamoró de él a pesar de la mancha en su frente. Bajo la mirada lentamente enterrando la idea de una pasión desenfrenada que su amada nunca sentiría.

Gilgamesh por otro lado, quedó fascinado con el paisaje, esos ojos que reflejaban fielmente las praderas de sus campos, las curvas que asemejaban las colinas armoniosas, la piel lozana y fina, pero algo no entonaba con aquella melodia. Una espada hermosa como ella y tan brillante que competía con su armadura; se hallaba entre sus finas manos.

\- Esa espada es muy grande para una mujer tan pequeña...- Insinuó el guerrero dorado.

\- Está espada permitió ser tocada y retirada de su hogar por mí.- Respondió orgullosa.

\- ¿Te importaría decirle a tus perros que se vayan?- La arrogancia en sus palabras enojaban a la princesa.

\- No son perros, pero si son míos, los mejores luchadores de mi reino, tengo el honor de tenerlos como mis caballeros.- Dijo con tono levemente desafiante.

\- Bien, tal vez tus "caballeros" quieran recorrer el reino y conocer a las mujeres de aquí.- Su mirada cayó sobre la de Enkidu, quien comprendió su función en la reunión desde que fue llamado, dando unos pasos hacia los hombres de armadura plateada en forma de invitación.

Los caballeros que llevaban ira por dentro, nunca habían tratado con persona tan arrogante y poco considerada como lo era ese rey, Lancelot se puso en pie y se acercó a Arturia a hablarle al oído, Gilgamesh se fastidió con aquel comportamiento, sus doradas cejas se arquearon frunciendo con más fuerza el ceño. Finalmente los guerreros se pusieron de pie y siguieron al de cabellos largos oscuros.

La habitación quedo vacía a excepción de aquellos dos líderes, la distancia entre sus precencias era considerada como el silencio en el que se habían refugiado, el hombre rubio la miraba con curiosidad, expectante a sus reacciones, sus costumbres, sus delicados gestos; ella decidió voltear hacia la ventana, con la espada aún en mano, Un caballero sólo puede confiar en otro caballero, fue lo que Lancelot le había enseñado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de gobernante eres?, Vas por el mundo con solo 4 guerreros, una pequeña niña puede salir lastimada o incluso morir.- Dijo Gilgamesh.

\- Ni si quiera yo lo entiendo del todo, tal vez quiero salvar a mi pueblo de una profecía o a mi misma.- El viento remueve sus cabellos rubios brillantes, cayendo y contrastando con la aterciopelada espalda levemente ejercitada, como el sol acariciando los delicados montes del desierto en un atardecer, Gilgamesh la comparaba con alguna fina arma digna de rey.

Algunos meses transcurrieron desde su llegada, El rey de Babilonia pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a lado de la joven, quien demostró ser muy orgullosa y "caballerosa", este último calificativo lo comprendió al compararla con sus soldados; la manera de tomar la espada, moverse, atacar, todo era elegante; ver a su oponente con respeto y sin subestimarlo, ambos serían caras opuestas de una moneda. Gilgamesh nunca tuvo que respetar a sus inferiores, la única manera de llamar su atención era demostrando una fuerza superior.

Enkidu notó fácilmente la fascinación que habia brotado de su amigo hacia la quien sería la primera mujer en vencerlo. No se sentía desplazado, ni menos importante, estaba esperando eso desde hace mucho. Con sutileza constantemente compraba y entregaba, cuantas doncellas distintas pudiera a Gilgamesh, pero este no mostraba interés más que para usarlas de esclavas. Había oído que la diosa Ishtar le había ofrecido las noches que quisiera y también se había negado causando su ira. Sabía que el rey gozaba de todos los placeres, sin embargo, no entendía que era lo que buscaba tanto su rey, lleno de tesoros, de batallas victoriosas y un amigo que a pesar de llevar el título sabía tan poco de él.

Ese día lo descubrió, la mirada vacía y desinteresada de Gilgamesh había cambiado a una fascinante y ambiciosa, lo que encendió la curiosidad del hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes.

Era una noche de luna llena, sus espadas habían rozado hasta el atardecer, los choques produjeron hermosas chispas de luz. El rey de Babilonia había sido derrotado en dos sentidos, Arturia Pendragon venció en la batalla de espadas y esa noche ella obtendría su desesperación.

Arturia se acercó y le ofreció la mano a un Gilgamesh relajado yaciendo en el pasto, expectante en las estrellas, sus iris carmesí se posaron sobre las lagunas esmeraldas de la contraria, con deseo y ambición.- Me recuerdas al desierto indomable, tu espíritu de lucha es admirable y tu belleza también.

\- La belleza es algo que con el tiempo desaparece, las batallas ganadas quedan grabadas en la historia.- se echa en el pasto a contemplar el mismo cielo que vería Merlin en Gran Bretaña.

\- Heredera del reino del horizonte, ¿No quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?, ¿Luchar contra mi cuantas veces quieras?

\- Sería egoísta con mi pueblo.

\- ¿Egoísta?... Entonces si deseas quedarte, hay una manera que tranquilizaría a tu pueblo...

Arturia lo miro con desconcierto sospechando de la descabellada propuesta que el mago le había sugerido en el castillo.- ...

\- Sé mi mujer y tendrás todo Arturia... - dijo sin dejar de mirar el enorme hogar de los dioses sobre él.

...RIVALEA...

Vi todas las temporadas de fate y me encantó, tenía planeado hacer un fic de "Saber- Harem", pero recién termino Fate/Zero, me pareció la mejor de todas las sagas.

Bueno gracias por leer, si te pareció malo o bueno comentalo, me ayuda a escribir y crear mejor. No te olvides de puntuar.

Se despide Rivalea -u-


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Fanfics

Matrimonio Diplomático II

Gilgamesh-Arturia

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivas leyendas, unidos en la saga "Fate" de Type Moon, la historia es mi invención.

— Sé mi mujer, yo puedo acostumbrarme a tu forma ingenua de ser, no tengo inconvenientes en domar a una fiera.

— ¿Esa es tu propuesta?— Respondió fastidiada y con leve tono enojado.

— No estará en pie durante mucho tiempo, así que decide rápido mujer.

— No tengo interés en casarme sin acuerdos de por medio...— Se puso de pie.— Con su permiso majestad.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— Exclamó mientras está le daba la espalda.— ¡¿Vas a ignorarme?!— Exaltado también se pone en pie.

— ...— Arturia sigue caminando hacia el Palacio.— Iniciaré los preparativos para continuar con mi viaje "Su majestad".

Se retiró del paisaje maravilloso, el cielo pinceleado en tono lapislázuli y finas líneas naranjas, los vientos agitando los curvilíneos montes de arena, pero dentro de toda esa belleza había un hombre enojado, lleno de ira hasta el último capilar de su cuerpo. No sólo había sido rechazado, si no que también su mas valioso tesoro, recientemente descubierto, iba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos. No hubo bestia difícil de domar y vencer después del toro sagrado, e irónicamente aquella fémina no podía considerarse como tal debido a la fineza de su trato, la elocuencia al hablar y la belleza de su ser. Gilgamesh estaba frustrado, la sangre le hervía como el abismo, pero no pudo detenerla.

Arturia enfriaba la cabeza con una buena y pesada caminata, antepuso su razón al enojo causado por el insulto del Rey dorado, Merlín le había aconsejado en muchas ocasiones tomar una sabia decisión, incluyendo la tan mencionada pedida de mano, sin embargo, no era tan fácil. ¿Dónde quedaban las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre?

"El futuro rey de Inglaterra" se sorprendió al analizar su repentina queja, la cuál sería aceptable en una doncella sin obligación alguna más que casarse y ser madre, ella cargaba con el futuro de millares de personas, a quienes no podía defraudar, por ello se limitaba a dejar los cuentos de amor en los libros, lejos de ella y su destino. Distrajo la mente con el eco de sus pisadas, no notó que alguien la seguía hasta llegar cerca de su habitación.— Señora...— Escuchó antes de empujar la placa blanca, giró el rostro y observó a un hombre arrodillado en una pierna e inclinando la cabeza.— Sus guerreros la saludaron de esta manera, muestro mi respeto igualmente.— No había duda que era el mismo de aquel día, sus cabellos largos y oscuros contrastando con su bárbara piel mestiza.

— ¿Enkidu?— Respondió ella, era el único nombre que el arrogante semidios pronunciaba con respeto, imposible de olvidar.

— ¿Podría concederme una entrevista?— Se puso en pie y la miro, su imponente presencia intimidaba a cualquiera pero cuando sus intenciones no apuntaban a ello la gentileza y amabilidad desbordaban en su ser.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del palacio, sus principales diálogos eran sobre las tradiciones de sus tierras, creencias, festividades. La conversación llegó a su apogeo cuando el guerrero mencionó el irregular comportamiento del Rey de Uruk, destacando su afán por una mujer, Arturia no comprendió muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras dejandolas correr como agua de rio.

Ambos decribian perfectamente el significado de opuesto; ella pequeña, él intimidante; ella bella, él barbaro; algo gracioso para los sirvientes que miraban de reojo o escondidas. Los rumores no tardaron en correr desde un extremo del Palacio hacia el otro, de la cocina a los jardines, de los huertos a la habitación gigantesca del rey, en la cual Gilgamesh se hallaba descansando, no pudo evitar oír de la boca de sus criadas: "Enkidu es tan bien portado con la Reina del horizonte que ella no duda en concederle entrevistas privadas".

Aquella noche sería la más larga en Uruk, y sobretodo para aquel amigo que no sospecho que su corta charla con la dama de cabellos dorados le traería problemas.

...Rivalea...

Bueno me quedo algo corto y creo que lo haré así en adelante. Espero que sea de tu agrado y no te halla dejado con suspenso 7u7... Estoy avanzando el fic de DiaArt, ya lo estaré subiendo a esta lectura también, llevará otro título, considero que "Caballeros Y copas". Bueno me despido hasta el próximo cap. Y comenta si te gustó o te pareció muy corto.

¿Con quien te gusta más Arturia? Yo shipeo a Saber con todo lo que se mueve asi que no hay problema.

Se despide de los Readers Rivalea -u-


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Fanfics

Matrimonio Diplomático III

Gilgamesh-Arturia

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivas leyendas, unidos en la saga "Fate" de Type Moon, la historia es mi invención.

Enkidu regresaba a sus aposentos, el ambiente era lodo de pantano, muy pesado y difícil de tolerar, sólo había una persona que haría sentir sus nervios de punta con un estado de alerta por los cielos. Gilgamesh lo esperaba con ánimos de mujer en parto, tal vez no toleraría amplias explicaciones absurdas, le bastaría sólo con dejar en claro quién era el dueño de esa mujer en descubrimiento. Dueño como si lo fuera el que la vió primero, como si se tratase de un objeto, de un lugar en disputa o el tesoro de la guerra contra su resistencia, aquella que afloraba cuando el se acercaba e insinuaba sus intenciones. El Lugal de Uruk tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel, una simple contradicción, queja o excusa barata haría que cielo y tierra se estremecieran por su ira. La conoció Ishtar, el toro sagrado y los dioses que trataron de amoldarlo a sus intereses, menos arrogante, menos ambicioso. Gilgamesh haría una guerra contra el mundo si perturbaban su tranquilidad y poseciones. Enkidu sólo podía escuchar a un hombre pidiendo auxilio a manotazos, ahogándose en las aguas del amor, lleno de miedo a perder lo que quería tener, temor a ser rechazado por esa persona a quien pondría en pedestal y adoraría por el resto de su vida. Era un canto celestial, la misión impuesta por los dioses que nunca completó por la amistad nacida entre ambos, ya lo había realizado esa chica. La respuesta nunca estuvo en la fuerza de alguien superior, si no en el amor. El señor gobernador semidiós de Uruk fue domado por una simple humana.

— Yo soy tu hermano y jamás te robaría algo... Ella no conoce la vida Gilgamesh, y no eres muy paciente.

— No es algo que no pueda aprender, seré el hombre mas paciente de la tierra si ella así lo quiere. La deseo para mi, su sonrisa, su mirada, su espada, todo en ella me vale oro y no quiero soltarla, ni siquiera si tu me lo pides.

— Nunca te lo pediría, pero dicen que las mujeres son la única perdición de los hombres, espero que no te pierdas a ti.

Arturia solicitó la compañía de su maestro que a su habitación llegaba con prisa, habría que tomar su punto de vista como en las batallas, confiaba en el buen criterio y medidas que este concebía. Contar el plan de Merlín, escondiendo los detalles que lo involucraban a él y a Ginebra sería suficiente para no provocar malos entendidos.

— ¿Por qué no me confiaste la verdadera razón de vuestra partida?— Lancelot con la verdad a medias exigía seriamente una explicación a la confidencialidad de los planes de su aprendiz.— ¿A caso no soy tu caballero?, Te prometí fidelidad y entregué mi vida a tu causa. ¿Qué mas puedo dar a mi rey?

De pie, frente a la ventana, con la mirada posada en los bellos horizontes de la tierra desconocida, Arturo escuchaba las exigencias de su amigo, pensaba en el cruel destino que lo recibiria después de tomar la mano de Ginebra, no lo dudó. Tomó la decisión más acertada.— Estoy feliz contigo Lancelot, haría lo que fuera por proteger tu integridad y honor, en la profecía de Merlín hay más que la pérdida de Inglaterra en guerras, por ello tuve que guardar detalles, espero comprendas mi decisión.

— ¿Vuestra mano pones en rebaja por una profecía?

— Fue de una profecía de donde salí yo y la gloria de Gran Bretaña, ¿Por qué no confiar de nuevo en ellas?

— Sugieres un matrimonio diplomático entre reinos muy opuestos para mantener el orden en tu pueblo.— Aclaró con leve disgusto.— No me opondré a eso, pero si ese rey no respeta vuestra inmaculada concepción del mundo, Inglaterra caerá sobre él y Uruk.

— Que así sea Lancelot.— Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, si pudiese casarse con algún caballero tendría que ser alguien similar a él, pero jamás él debido a la imagen de maestro y el amor que sentiría por Ginebra.

... Rivalea...

Gilgamesh me ha salido algo OOC, lo siento. U.u

En este fic no quiero dar tanto protagonismo a Diarmuid porque es más GilArt, espero también perdonen eso.

Sugieranme con quienes más puedo shipear a Arturia. No olviden comentar y puntuar si les gusto.

Se despide de los Readers Rivalea -u-


End file.
